falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Agility
Agility is one of the seven primary statistics in the SPECIAL system. ''Fallout'', Fallout 2 and Fallout Tactics Action point allocation is based on the AG stat. Therefore, a character that wishes to keep an enemy on its toes, or claws, needs to have a high Agility in order to have multiple combat moves. Additionally it allows the character to dodge better. It is a critical stat for anyone interested in the more mobile and visceral skills, such as unarmed and small guns. Other skills rely on it, but these have higher values in AG investment. Ways to increase Agility * In Fallout 1, the Brotherhood of Steel in Lost Hills can perform an operation to permanently increase Agility by 1, assuming the player can afford it. * In Fallout 1 and Fallout 2, Agility can be raised by using psycho which gives a temporary +3, and by using Buffout which gives a temporary +2. * Agility can be raised in Fallout 2 by using Monument chunk which gives a temporary +3. *In Fallout 2, taking the Gain Agility perk also raises Agility by 1. * In Fallout 2, The Chosen One can get a permanent +1 Agility by first sleeping with Miss Kitty and immediately afterwards sleeping with one of her prostitutes. (Restoration Project only, after completing the last main mission) Agility-based perks ''Fallout 3'' Modifies: Action Points available for V.A.T.S., and the Small Guns and Sneak skills. Agility determines the number of Action Points available for use in V.A.T.S. (base AP determined by 65 + Agility*2, and can be raised by perks and some items). Agility-based perks Ways to increase Agility ;Permanent * Bobblehead - Agility (+1) * Intense Training perk (+1) * No Weaknesses perk (will raise base to 5 if below 5) * Almost Perfect perk (will raise base to 9 if below 9) ;Temporary * Armor and clothing ** AntAgonizer's costume, Brahmin-skin outfit, Maple's garb, wasteland settler outfit, wasteland wanderer outfit (+1) ** Poplar's hood (+1) ** Most variants of pre-War outfits, including dirty variants (+1) ** Laborer outfit, tattered slave outfit, worn slave outfit (+1) * Fire ant nectar (+4) ''Fallout: New Vegas'' Modifies: Action Points available for V.A.T.S., draw and holster speed, reload speed, and the Guns and Sneak skills. Agility determines the number of action points available for use in V.A.T.S. (base AP determined by 65 + (Agility x3), and can be raised by perks and some items). The holster/reload time is modified in percentage by 10*(1+Agility)% from 100% base value. Agility below 5 makes reloading slower. reload\,time\,in\,seconds = \frac{WeaponReloadTime}{((0.5+Agility*0.1)*modifier)} Modifier Rapid Reload = 1.25 Agility-based perks Level names and statistics Ways to increase Agility ;Permanent * Agility Implant available at the New Vegas medical clinic (+1) * Small Frame trait (+1) * Intense Training perk (+1) * Completing the quest The Apocalypse or The End will allow raising any one primary statistic by 1. ;Temporary * Armor and clothing ** Brahmin-skin outfit, Gladiator armor, wasteland legend outfit, wasteland settler outfit, wasteland wanderer outfit (+1) ** Most variants of pre-War outfits (+1) ** Stealth suit Mk II (+1) ** Courier duster, riot gear, marked scout armor (+1) * Chems ** Coyote tobacco chew (+1) ** Fire ant nectar (+4) * Traits ** Claustrophobia (+1 while outdoors, but -1 indoors) ** Early Bird (+2 between 6am and 12pm, but -1 between 6pm and 6am) Ways to decrease Agility * Armor and clothing ** Metal armor (reinforced), Lightweight metal armor (-1) ** T-45d power armor, Brotherhood T-45d power armor, NCR salvaged power armor (-2) ** Gecko-backed metal armor (reinforced) (-1) Notes * Contrary to Agility's description in-game, and what the Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide states, Agility does not affect run speed. This can easily be proven in-game with a stopwatch, measuring the time it takes to travel a given distance with a 1 Agility and a 10 Agility character (the same time). * If the player character's Agility stat is the most extreme (highest or lowest), Doc Mitchell will either say "Most patients don't get out of bed after being shot and then move like they was in perfect control. You're unusual, I'll say that." (for highest) or "Don't have all of your coordination back yet, it looks like. You should think about doing some rehab." (For lowest) ''Fallout 4'' Each point of Agility yields 10 additional action points: : MaxAP = 60 + (10 \times Agility) Game settings for action points: * fAVDActionPointsBase = 60 * fAVDActionPointsMult = 10 Each point adds 1% directly to pickpocketing chance. Agility-based perks Ways to increase Agility ;Permanent * Level (+1) * Agility bobblehead (+1) * You're SPECIAL! book (+1) ;Temporary Pack feather necklace (+1 Agility) ** Pack necklace (+1 Agility) ** Ripped shirt & socks (+1 Agility) ** Torn shirt & ragged pants (+1 Agility) ** Wrap & ragged pants (+2 Agility) ** Wrap & ripped jeans (+1 Agility) * Legendary armor effects ** Mantis armor (+1 Agility) ** Wastelander's chest piece (+1 Agility) ** Champion armor (+1 Agility) ** Mark 2 synth armor (+1 Agility) ** Acadia's Shield (+1 Agility) * Chems ** Calmex_(Fallout_4) (+3 Agility) ** X-cell_(Fallout_4) (+2 Agility) * Food ** Deathclaw_steak_(Fallout_4) (+1 Agility) ** Gatorclaw_steak (+1 Agility) * Drinks ** Ice_cold_Nuka-Bombdrop (+1 Agility) ** Nuka-Bombdrop (+1 Agility) ** Rum_(Fallout_4) (+1 Agility) * Several perks * Settlement objects ** Pommel horse (+1) }} Notes * Though nowhere listed, Agility directly affects falling damage and reduces up to ~30% damage from falling. Using an Agility of 1 vs 10. ''Fallout 76'' Agility is the primary movement stat, affecting movement speed, Action Point or AP generation (which is consumed in V.A.T.S). Agility is a measure of your overall finesse and reflexes. It affects the number of Action Points (AP) in V.A.T.S. and one's ability to sneak. ''Fallout Shelter'' Agility affects how efficient a dweller is while working in the diner and garden facilities. It can be increased on different dwellers by assigning them to the athletics room. During a fight, Agility also increases how fast (how many times) a dweller attacks/ fires their weapon per round. Seems to only effect attack speed outside of the vault - need verification. ''Fallout: The Board Game'' Unlike other games, Agility is not treated as a variable ranging from 1 to 10, but instead as a token that can be obtained at the start or when leveling up. A player character with the Agility token gets free rerolls during certain tests, as well as during fights if equipped with an Agility-based weapon. The Wastelander player character always begins the game with Agility. Any player character wearing the singed duster gains one hit during an Agility test. However, a player character cannot gain any rerolls from Agility while wearing metal armor. During any Agility test, Calmex can be used to gain one free hit. Agility-based perks * Action Girl/Boy * Sneak Agility-based weapons Video Category:SPECIAL Category:Fallout primary statistics Category:Fallout 2 primary statistics Category:Fallout 3 primary statistics Category:Fallout: New Vegas primary statistics Category:Fallout 4 primary statistics Category:Fallout 76 primary statistics Category:Fallout Tactics primary statistics Category:Fallout: The Board Game primary statistics Category:Van Buren primary statistics Category:J.E. Sawyer's Fallout RPG primary statistics Category:Lionheart primary statistics Category:TORN primary statistics de:Beweglichkeit es:Agilidad fr:Agilité hu:Agility ja:Agility nl:Behendigheid no:Agility pl:Zręczność pt:Agility ru:Ловкость sv:Skicklighet uk:Спритність